


You’ll always be my Valentines

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Mask finally can say it, Valentine’s Day again~, bobble/headphones, but the Main is these too, stealth/rider, there is some background relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Valentine’s DaySomething Mask at first hated, but soon grew to love with the help of his special loved one. This time being prepared for this years, he wondered what to get Aloha, and wondered what Aloha will give him this time.
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Kudos: 8
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	You’ll always be my Valentines

Valentines Day.

Mask remembered last year and what Aloha had done for him. This year, he wanted to give something in return. After all, he didn’t want his boyfriend being the only person giving him gifts while he just gives him candy! 

Well, he actually had one gift so far.

It was a mix cd he made of the songs the both like, including a few Aloha likes. However he wanted another gift after Aloha gave him the best game last year. So he went out to buy a few more gifts, in hope to also find something perfect.

While he was out, he couldn’t help but to see other couples. While the last few years he’ll feel bitter about it, this year he didn’t feel bitter at all. Maybe because he was with Aloha, he didn’t need to be jealous of couples anymore. He could even spot a few inklings he recognized spending their time together. 

Mask saw Bobble and Headphones together, along with Rider and Stealth as well. He actually didn’t think he’ll even see them, especially since Rider gets embarrassed so easily. 

“Ufufufufu~” Mask couldn’t help but to snicker a bit, though he soon turned away. He shouldn’t get distracted! Not when finding a gift for Aloha is at stake! He quickly made his way to one of the stores nearby. After a few minutes of looking through the store, he found a shirt Aloha has been looking at every time they stop by this store.

An Annaki Drive Tee.

The thought of Aloha wearing this made Mask’s cheeks flush a bit, though he shooed the thought away. Not in public he’ll think about it, but once he’s home with Aloha. Then he’ll have it. Besides he knew how much Aloha wanted this shirt, with another he got after doing some Salmon Run. He now couldn’t wait to get home soon enough, wanting to embrace Aloha, despite him not showing his feelings as much as he wanted to.

Cod he really loved the party squid. 

Stopping by the Sweets Store, Mask picked up some chocolate covered strawberries, something they both could enjoy together tonight. Soon enough, his phone started to go off and he knew who was calling him already. He answered of course, hearing Aloha’s voice made a smile on his lips.

“Hey Masky~ I wanted to tell you I’m almost home to about to make dinner soon~” Mask heard Aloha’s voice on the other line, making him smile a bit more. “Then I’ll waaait, and for the dessert you’ll make” Mask replied, surprising Aloha a bit. “And how do you know I’m going to make dessert this year~?”

“You didn’t stoooop talking about it yesterday”

There was quiet on the other line before Aloha started to laugh. “I didn’t think you’ll remember, Masky~ I hope you’ll enjoy this dessert as well~” Now Mask knows his face is now a deep shade of cyan, which he’s thankful is covered by his gas mask. After saying their loves you, Mask decided to head back home to the house they shared, humming his favorite anime theme.

Mask was surprised Aloha wasn’t home just yet, making him have time to at least wrap a few of the gifts. Including a game which Aloha could play along rather than watching Mask play. 

A few minutes later after Mask finished wrapping his gifts, Aloha came home, holding a few bags to cook dinner and dessert. “Eh~ You’re home before me, Masky~” Aloha said, pretending to be hurt as Mask rolled his eyes, lifting up his gas mask to give a small kiss on Aloha’s lips. “Dinner will be ready soon, unless, you want to head straight to dessert~” Aloha winked, making Mask flush a deep cyan. “N-No! Dessert can wait” Mask stuttered, making Aloha smile. “Alrighty Masky~”

Mask smiled fondly. He grew to love the nickname Aloha gave him as he gave a small kiss to Aloha’s forehead, deciding to help making dinner this time.

“Ah~ Dinner was great~” Aloha stretched his arms, leaning on the couch with Mask. “With yoooou being all flirty again” Mask replied, getting a chuckle from Aloha. “Oh~? But you didn’t tell me to stop~” Aloha smirked, causing Mask to stutter a bit. “O-oh! I got you something” Mask said, catching Aloha’s attention. “Oh~? I got you something too!” Aloha said, before they exchanged gifts with each other. Well, Mask didn’t expect his to be a bit bigger than last year, making him raise an eyebrow. What did Aloha give him this year. “Well~ Open it Masky~” Aloha smiled, making Mask wonder what was in here. Unwrapping the gift, he opened the box with his eyes widening.

He couldn’t believe Aloha had got him something he couldn’t find again, a figure of his favorite character, along with the new adventure game. “You...Your always surprising me, Aloha” Mask spoke, getting a grin from Aloha. “I’m always full of surprises~” Aloha winked, before turning his gaze to the gift bag he’s holding. He was really curious about what Mask had got him before opening it, getting excited from what he saw first.

“No way! You got me the Annaki Drive Tee?!” Aloha was extremely happy to which Mask swore he saw him bouncing up a bit. “You alwaaaays been looking at it every time we pass by the stooore so” Mask scratch his cheek a bit before Aloha look at what else there was. “Hey~ This is a pretty nice shirt, though it looks a bit big” Aloha said, taking out the Crustwear XXL. Aloha was right, Mask didn’t think on how big the shirt was going to be on him. “But it’ll be great as a nightshirt~” Aloha chuckled before seeing one more gift. “Oh! This is the game you were playing!” Aloha was surprised, taking the game out.

“I-I thought you’ll enjoooy playing with m-me” Mask stuttered, a small blush appearing his his face, which he flushed deeper when Aloha gave him a hug. “Thank you, Masky~ We can play together, after you teach me how to play a lot more~”

“Haaa~? Teach you?” Mask joked, a small smile appearing on his face after seeing Aloha puffed up his cheeks. “Doooon’t worry, I will” Mask replied, petting Aloha’s head. And how he knew how much Aloha loved it. “Oh! Why don’t we start dessert~” Aloha said, Mask agreeing.

“I bought some chocolate covered strawberries” Mask replied, getting a nice from Aloha. As the two started eating their desserts, Mask leaned in close, giving a sweet kiss to Aloha’s lips.

“I loooove you Aloha” Mask said once he pulled away, getting a smile in return.

“I love you too, Mask.”


End file.
